Retando al destino
by Paoolas Malfoy
Summary: Dos amigos destinados al "hasta que la muerte los separe"  creado por sus padres  y con un amor entre familias encuentran en otras personas su felices para siempre PP&AP Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

La cuenta atrás había dado fin el día había llegado, mas pronto de lo que lo esperábamos; por mas que habíamos tratado de imaginarnos la situación con lujo de detalle no lo habíamos logrado estábamos cortos y solo esperaba que eso no nos trajera algún problema .

El hermoso Jardín que tanto le había alagado a Narcisa hoy me parecía nefasto, sin vida… aunque todos no hacían más que decir que era una excelente decoración digna del gran evento que "acontecería" No pude evitar que una sonrisa sarcástica saliera naturalmente de mis labios al pensar en el evento, una lástima si pidieran mi opinión.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta que encontré a mi querida madre haciéndome señas discretamente para que saliera. Era la hora de salir y solo quería que dejaran de tocar esa ridícula musiquita, de verdad solo se debería tocarse en una marcha fúnebre.

Todas las miradas de los invitados están puestas en mí, no me incomoda estoy acostumbrada a ello, lo que llegaba a ser molesto era el significado que le daban a que yo estuviera ahí. Para algunos estoy haciendo que mi apellido y mi nombre dure por los siglos de los siglos y que mejor decisión no podría haber tomado (según mis padres y la sociedad mágica) y para otros ( la minoría) estaba protagonizando una gran farsa.

Farsa que estaba dispuesta a destruir, otra sonrisa se asomo de mis labios era divertido ver como sus reacciones daban a entrever en lo que pensaban y aunque dudo mucho que si supieran mis verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos, si sentimientos ( aunque no lo crea ni yo misma).

Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espina dorsal al pensar lo que harían mis padres si ahora mismo usaran legeremancia en mí, tal vez ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra acompañada de mis otros 3 cómplices. En otros tiempos hubiera visto por mí y nada mas pero ahora todo era distinto, muy distinto.

Nunca pense que mi padre fuera tan sabio sentía por primera vez que cada una de las cosas que me había dicho tenía sentido: _"No te enamores te vuelves vulnerable y lejos de ser mas fuerte te debilitas"_, ¡primera gran verdad!, "_Los Parkinson siempre están seguros de lo que hacen aunque lo que hagan sea lo más estupido e irraciona_l", lo que iba a hacer era estupido e irracional y lo mejor de todo es que estaba segura, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si solo me bastaba verlo ahí sentado, como un invitado mas, fingiendo una sonrisa que por ser fingida no por eso menos hermosa. Siento sus ojos verdes puestos en mi trato de no mirarlo, lo castigare un poco más, solo un poco pues es imposible que su mirada no me lleve a mirarlo a él de vuelta.

Voy acercándome mas y mas un par de ojos castaños nerviosos me observan con demasiada aprensión. Siempre tan desconfiada, la podía entender por mucho que supiera la verdad sabría que no soportaría verlo con otra a punto de casarse. Llegue hasta mi lugar y ahí ya estaba él esperándome, siempre tan pulcro y elegante sus ojos grises se posaron solo un segundo en mi, para después encontrarse con otros, quise reír ¿tanto nos habían cambiado?¿ Tendría yo la misma sonrisita idiota que el traía ahora?, solo esperaba que no fuera así, no podía hacer que todo el plan se fuera a la borda. Draco me sonrió mientras me tomaba de la mano, había llegado la hora.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este inicio de la historia que yo Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha y mi queriida Poolah Parkinson Black estamos escribiendo y editando, ya la habiamos publicado bajo otro nombre y otro usuario, pero lo perdimos (si las dos tenemos pesima memoria para las contraseñas) en fin queremos leer sus comentarios! _**

**_besoos _**

**_Byee**_**


	2. la primera vez

Pansy Parkinson POV

El día era perfecto, al menos lo era para el quiditch Draco no podría poner pretexto alguno si perdían, el sol estaba en el cielo cubierto por algunas nubes, despejado totalmente y el aire era favorable aunque tuviera que volar en dirección contraria a el. Hoy era el partido de Quiditch, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuf. Como una buena serpiente iría a apoyar a mi casa: Slytherin y claro a mi mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy. El es el buscador del equipo, así que tendría que ir toda la casa iría y yo no podría faltar.

Draco ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que entramos a Hogwarts, aunque nuestros caracteres sean muy parecidos hemos logrado llevarnos bien, nadie es capaz de entenderme como él lo hace y viceversa, hemos pasado por momentos difíciles y él ha sido simplemente como un gran hermano para mí.

-Pansy, PANSY!- me llamo.

Era obvio que era Draco, no muchos me llamaban por mi nombre solo algunos tenían el privilegio de hacerlo.

-Pansy ya terminó la clase, te quedaste como ida…

-No era necesario que gritaras, estaba distraída mi mente vagaba...- le dije notando que en verdad éramos los últimos en clase de herbología

-ah! Bueno te vas a quedar aquí con tu mente vagabunda o me vas a acompañar a prepararme para el partido, tengo que verme bien- me dijo con esa sonrisa que solo él sabe hacer y que por más que yo haya tratado no he podido igualar.

-Vamos te acompaño-

Salimos del invernadero y espere a Draco en la sala común leyendo un buen libro que había pospuesto y ahora el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Draco salió como 15 minutos después traía su uniforme de Quiditch y el pelo un poco… aerodinámico. Sin dunda tengo un amigo muy guapo, ahora veo por que todas se mueren por él.

Tenía que admitir que me gustaba eso de él, que las mujeres lo admiraran, ya que muchas suponían que entre Draco y yo había algo, no podían estar más erradas pero de cualquier forma eso me hacia ser una especia de heroína y de alguien a quien admirar por "andar" con Draco, aunque él no se quedaba a tras muchos lo envidiaban por traer de su brazo a mi Pansy Parkinson la reina de las serpientes.

-¿lista Señorita. Parkinson?-me preguntó viendo el reloj en la pared

-yo sí, no sé tú, pero después de media hora en que te tardaste en arreglar… supongo que ya estás listo-le dije con una sonrisa burlona

-no me tarde tanto…-me dijo muy serio

-ya lo sé, era solo una broma…- Dios! Se lo tomó muy enserio

Era obvio que la hora del partido se acercaba si no el no se comportaría así.

-otra bromita de esas Parkinson y me enviaran a Azkaban…- dijo con una sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro

Huy que miedo, Draco sería incapaz, antes se hechizaba a él mismo que hacer algo en mi contra.

-Hay que mal sentido del humor tienes, debes de relajarte así no puedes subir a la escoba -le dije dándole un leve golpe en el brazo

Salimos de la sala común y nos dirigimos al campo de Quiditch Draco fue a repasar la estrategia del equipo así que yo me fui a sentar a una banca a escuchar un poco de música. Odiaba a los comentaristas, sobre todo a ese que arraba el partido siempre diciendo lo peor de mi casa, e por eso que me me puse los audífonos pero eso no hizo que no tara que Alguien se había acercado a mi.

-hola-dijo viendo mi reproductor de música

-hola-le conteste sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Vamos era una serpiente malhumorada pero ante todo era una mujer con educación.

-¿es tuyo?-dijo señalando mi reproductor

-si – le dije subiéndole un poco al volumen

¿Tampoco estaba obligada a entablar toda una conversación con él verdad?

-Eres Parkinson ¿verdad? La amiga de Malfoy…-

-Si, y tu eres…?-le dije volteándolo a ver ¡Wow! Era lindo, lindo de verdad

Estaba segura de haberlo visto no con detenimiento como ahora pero lo había visto y eso me lo podían confirmar los colores de su uniforme. Buen punto para él guapo y Slytherin.

-Pucey, Adrian Pucey-dijo y me estrecho la mano

-Pansy Parkinson, mucho gusto- le conteste

Por Salazar él tiene que ser mío solo mío, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?, no podía quedarme callada tenia que saber más de él.

-Por lo que veo eres parte del equipo ¿en qué posición juegas?

-soy cazador-dijo sonriéndome

Era raro ver a los Slytherins sonriendo a la luz del día y sin haber tomado vino de elfo demás, pero era guapo sonriendo, cada vez me gustaba más.

-oh que bien-le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y volvió a ver mi reproductor otra vez.

Tenía que aclárame un poco no quería empezar a decir tonterías influenciadas por su presencia

-¿donde compraste tu reproductor?-me preguntó

¿Que Solo me habla por mi reproductor?, pues si es así tenía que hacer que se interesara más en mi que en este aparato.

-En Londres en una tienda muy rara tenía una manzanita de icono-le dije enseñándole la manzanita

- oh!-dijo con una facción extraña en su cara-es un objeto muggle….

-¿QUE?-

No lo podía creer mi maravilloso reproductor ¿muggle? Pero esto era mágico sino como explicabas que tantas canciones estuvieran dentro de este cuadrito pequeño

-sí, mi madre dice que los muggles lo usan para escuchar música…- dijo él

Enseguida me quite el audífono para escucharlo mejor.

-Pansy!- gritó Draco-si ganamos yo invito la cervezas de mantequilla-dijo con una gran sonrisa- y Pucey vuelve ya!-

Draco lo conocía, y él me ayudaría, desde hoy en adelante vería el quiditch con otros ojos o más bien vería otros ojos tenía unos bellos ojos color verdes, mi color favorito.

-Un placer conocerte Parkinson a ver cuándo vamos salimos ¿no?

Por Morgana y Salazar ¿me estaba invitando a salir? Pansy compostura, me dije mentalmente, me gustaba, pero no por eso se tenía que dar cuenta.

-claro -le dije con una gran sonrisa, me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió con el equipo.

**_

* * *

_**

_**El segundo cap, esperamos que les guste el capitulo y dejen reviews =)**_

_**Nos leemoos**_

_**besoos***_

_**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha y Paoolah Parkinson Black =D**_


	3. Visitas a la enfermeria

**Capitulo 2**

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? , no era la primera vez que salía con alguien, me había tardado tanto en arreglarme, Pucey me había dicho que me mandaría una lechuza diciéndome en donde nos veríamos y el imbécil no daba muestras de vida ¿y si le había sucedido algo? ¿Y si se había arrepentido?, ¿es tan solo paranoia mía? Draco estaba tumbado en mi cama, estaba inquieto lo podía notar decidí calmar mis nervios preguntándole que tenia

-¿Qué te pasa?

-A mi nada, que es lo que te pasa a ti, has estado muy misteriosa no me has querido decir con quien vas a salir

- Bien sabes que no te lo diré, y si tú tampoco me dices quien es, menos te diré. Aparte has estado muy misterioso

-Asi soy Panss, tú te imaginas cosas

-¿Seguro? ¿Y con quien te estabas escondiendo, el día que te encontré saliendo de la sala de los menesteres?

-Soy un caballero y no diré nombres

-Siempre conozco cada una de tus amiguitas, ¿tan fea es que no me la quieres mostrar? Vamos Draco, que tiene esa amiguita ¿dinero y sangre pura?

- No querida ya sabes que yo tengo un gusto exquisito, aunque lo mismo te podría decir, si no te quiero decir es porque tal vez me interese ella, y tú puedas arruinarlo todo

-¿Yooo Draco?

-Si tú, ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que has hecho cada una de las veces que te he querido presentar a alguien como mi novia?

-Eres un mal agradecido lo he hecho con la mejor de las intenciones, ninguna de ellas te merecía y mira de todas las zorras de las que te he salvado y bueno, ¡ya se! Tu noviecita es del tipo de las que no deberías si quiera voltearlas a ver ya que si no me la quieres presentar es que seguramente no la aprobare y obviamente estas más que interesado ¿no te habrá dado algún filtro de amor?

-Lo pensé y fui con Snape pero, solo logre que se burlara de mí, me dijo que nadie había puesto nada en mi jugo de calabaza, pero no cambies de tema yo ya te di mis razones y unas muy validas para no querértela presentar aun, ahora te toca a ti

- espero que no se te haya olvidado que la ultima vez te fuiste a golpes con Williams, asi que no me reclames.

-¿entonces es del tipo de Williams?, tienes razón no me lo presentes

-¡Draco! Sabes que no saldría con alguien así otra vez, y si no te he dicho quien es, es porque todavía no hay mucho, no te negare que me gusta pero de ahí todavía no pasa, pero si llega a suceder algo te diré quién es, si tú me dices quien es tu famosa noviecita

-eso estará por negociarse Parkinson, y si me permites ya me tengo que ir, por cierto una lechuza esta tras de ti desde hace rato

-¡y porque no me dijiste idiota!

Draco salió de mi cuarto mientras le aventaba mi zapatilla me puse a leer la carta era de Pucey

_Pansy _

_Siento haberme tardado pero estoy resolviendo algunos asuntos, espero que aun quieras salir conmigo si es así te espero en la entrada del Gran salón en una hora_

_Saludos _

_Adrian Pucey_

Si Draco había dicho que ya llevaba tiempo ahí, ¿Por qué Demonios sigo releyendo la carta tantas veces? ¡Tenia ya que estar arreglándome!

**Draco Malfoy:**

Pansy estaba loca si creía que le iba a decir quién era, ya me imagino la cara que pondría, no me podía exponer a que echara todo a la borda con el trabajo que me había costado hacer que Hermione me creyera que de verdad la quería para que ella hiciera todo un show, por una parte quería gritarle a todo el mundo que ella era mi novia, así no le hubiera pasado lo que le sucedió hoy, ese estúpido de Rohen me las pagaría, había mandado a Hermione a la enfermería, al parecer no era nada grave, pero eso no lo sabría hasta que viera con mis ojos que ella estaba bien me hubiera gustado verla desde mucho antes pero sabía que sus amigos estarían ahí y ¿Cómo explicaría mi presencia? Nadie sabía de lo nuestro así lo habíamos acordado, pero ahora me valía un Knut si estaban ahí Potter y Weasley, estaba por entrar a la enfermería y cuando entre oí gritos y vi que venían desde donde se encontraba Hermione y ¿Pucey? ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

-¿Quién? –Gritaba Pucey-es la última vez que te lo pregunto Hermione

-¿a quién te refieres?-le preguntaba ella

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando ya sé que fue Rohen el que te mando acá

Pucey volteo a mi dirección y me pregunto

-¿Malfoy qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver si los rumores eran ciertos, pero ya que lo comprobé ira a felicitar a Rohen y tu Pucey ¿Qué haces por acá?

-Soy premio anual Malfoy y vine a hacer las averiguaciones, bueno Malfoy tengo que pedirte que te marches no es bueno que vengas a molestar a una compañera y más cuando está en la enfermería

-Y yo no creo que sea bueno que el premio anual le grite a mi compañera

-Entonces creo que los dos nos tenemos que marchar Malfoy

Los dos caminamos hasta la salida ni siquiera pude verla bien, no podía levantar sospechas con uno de los Slytherins más influyentes de la casa así que hice lo mismo cada uno se fue en dirección opuesta, espere lo suficiente para regresar a verla, al entrar pude ver que estaba dormida no le iba a despertar, pero ella abrió sus ojos y me dijo

-Draco

-Sí creo que así me llamo

-No seas bobo

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero ya sabes lo exagerada que es Madame Promfrey

-te juro que cuando vea al estúpido de Rohen hare que…

-No Draco no harás nada, no quiero que te metas en problemas

¿Como la iba a contradecir cuando me miraba de esa forma?

-Está bien no hare nada, por cierto se me estaba olvidando ¿qué hacía aquí Pucey?

-Tú lo oíste hacia sus averiguaciones

-¡Y por eso te gritaba!-alce la voz

-Creo que es algo muy común en las serpientes, ahora lo haces tú

-Lo siento

Me acerque hasta ella y la bese, ella se alejo lentamente y me pregunto

-¿Ya cenaste?

-no aun no

-Pues qué esperas anda y cena rico

-pero quiero estar un poco mas aquí

-Y yo quiero que te alimentes bien, puedes venir después de la cena

-Ok, nos vemos al rato

La volví a besar y me fui de ahí para cenar

**Pansy Parkinson:**

La hora se me paso como una maldición cruciatus lenta y dolorosa. Espere ansiosa a que esa hora pasará rápido, me cepillé mi cabello muchas veces tantas que me tuve que volver a peinar otras 3 veces, estaba muy nerviosa es raro en mi yo nunca soy muy nerviosa algo hace Pucey que me ponga así. Sonó el reloj de pared marcando que ya tenía que irme mire una vez más en el espejo acomode mi cabello y Salí hacia el gran salón.

-¿Parkinson, que tal?-me dijo justo cuando llegue…

-¿Hola Pucey, que tal tu día?-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-bien tuve que soportar un poco de intrusos burlones, en la enfermería… pero fuera de eso bien- dijo como un poco cansado así que no quise preguntar detalles… y me quede callada-y tú día?-

Moriría de vergüenza si le dijera que estuve pensando en el todo el día y que por lo tanto había sido maravilloso, maldito Pucey me hace decir cursilerías.

-Pues nada emocionante…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-¿qué quieres hacer a donde quieres ir?-me preguntó caminando a lado de mi

-no sé, sorpréndeme…-

Salimos de Hogwarts, no quiera ir a Hogsmeade así que me llevo a un lugar maravilloso, era un parque tenía una fuente hermosa justo a la mitad, había series de luces de todos los colores decorando el hermoso parque, compramos un jugo de calabaza y nos sentamos justo alrededor de la fuente.

¿Te gusta?- pregunto después de sorber un poco de su jugo de calabaza

¿Que si me gusta? Es muy bonito ¿cómo sabes de él?-

Mi mamá venia con mi papá cuando eran jóvenes… y mi mamá me traía antes de entrar a Hogwarts…- dijo levantando la vista a la fuente

Qué lindo es muy bonito en verdad…- no tanto como el pero si ¡Cállate Parkinson!

Qué bueno que te guste-dijo con una sonrisa muy grande empezó a acercar su mano a la mía, ¡o por Dios! ¡Su mano está en mi mano!

¿Puedo hacerlo?- dijo acariciando mi mano-

Claro, porque no…- no pude evitar ponerme roja su boca se acercaba a la mía

¡DEMONIOS!-salió de su boca en vez de un tierno beso

¿Qué pasa?- se me olvido cepillarme los dientes? ¡No! Me los cepille varias veces

Es un poco tarde Parkinson tenemos que regresar al castillo…- me ayudo a levantarme como todo un caballero y salimos de ese mágico parque.

Adrian Pucey:

Empecé a acariciar su mano, no puedo negar que Parkinson es bonita, muy bonita, mi boca iba en busca de sus labios rojos en busca de un dulce beso pero solo salió una horrible palabra de mi boca pude a verle dicho miles de pretextos pero preferí no hacerlo… aparte no en estas circunstancias…

-¿Que pasa? – me vio con una cara preocupada

- Es un poco tarde Parkinson tenemos que regresar al castillo…- la ayude a levantarse, espero que no creo que no me gusta o que no la quiero. El regreso fue muy callado no me atrevía a hablarle y mucho menos mirarla.

-Gracias Pucey, muy lindo tod… ¡gracias!-

-dime Adrian, de nada espero que puedas, quieras salir conmigo otra vez…-

-claro porque no- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- que descanses- iba a darle un beso pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría así que solo le dije:"buenas noches Parkinson"

Me sentí como un completo imbécil ¿por que no solo la bese y ya? ¿Que tenía que perder? ¡Nada pero, solo no pude!

Al siguiente día la vi en el gran comedor pero me ignoro por completo cuando me iba a acercar a ella. Tal vez no me vio así que me acerque a ella estaba hablando con Draco sobre donde iban a pasar navidad, preferí no acercarme mucho a hablar pero Malfoy me hablo.

-que Pasa Pucey?- Pansy bajo la mirada ¿le abra dicho sobre anoche?

- sobre qué?- mentí esperando que no me hiciera sentir mal. Más de lo que ya me sentía

-no sé, te acercaste me ibas a decir algo?-¡genial Pansy no le dijo!

-ah sí, es que no quería interrumpir tu conversación-le dije mirando a Pansy – solo te quería decir que… que no se te olvide que al rato tenemos entrenamiento…-

-si Pucey, no se me olvida nos vemos en un rato-dijo volteando a ver a Pansy

-bueno adiós Malfoy…. ¿Parkinson?- salí rápido de ahí. Lo único que quería era hablar con ella.

**Draco Malfoy:**

Termine de cenar y volví con ella. Seguía acostada parecía dormida así que me acerque sin hacer ruido

-Draco!- dijo cuando estaba a punto de besarla

-hola de nuevo-le dije acariciando su cabello

-ya cenaste?-me pregunto agarrando mi mano

-ya, y tú? Quieres que te traiga algo?-

-no Draco muchas gracias, ya cené-me dijo sonriendo

-cuando sales de aquí?

-no lo sé todavía no están seguros de cuando puedo salir…-

-que mal ya quiero salir contigo, no ha venido Pucey a gritarte otra vez?-

-no, al parecer no está…-

-que bueno si vuelve a molestarte me dices por favor-le dije besando sus labios

-Draco, alguien viene-dijo después de ese beso- mejor vete…- volví a besarla y salí de ahí

Ya lejos de ahí vi a Pucey ¿otra vez ahí?

-a donde fuiste?- le pregunto Hermione

-Salí del colegio con alguien…- le contesto ¿Qué le importa a Hermione que haga y con quien lo haga? No termine de escuchar y salí de ahí.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

No me importo que no me haya besado, yo quería seguir viéndolo. Eso de enamorarse es un gran error y no es tan sencillo, al menos no en mi caso debo de investigar la forma de enamorarse que estoy atravesando. El siguiente día en el gran comedor se iba a acercar a mí pero preferí evitarlo y no hablarle cuando fue a hablar con Draco. Regrese sola a la sala común ya que Draco no me quiso decir a donde iba y la verdad no lo quise investigar, no en estos momentos.

-Hola, podemos hablar?-me dijo Adrian justo cuando entre a la sala común

-Hola, si qué pasa?-

-bueno no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo-dijo después de suspirar ¿nervioso?- solo quiero pedirte si podemos vernos después del entrenamiento…

- ah pues es que… si!- el amor entorpece a la gente en este caso solo a mí.

**Hermione:**

Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y Draco no había venido a verme, lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero sabía que debería estar en clases, al menos eso esperaba yo, sino tendría que recurrir a pedirle los apuntes a Harry o peor aun ¡a Ron!, mis amigos habían venido antes del desayuno y se les veía de un humor de perros no los podía juzgar empezábamos el día con pociones, y aunque desde un tiempo para acá disfrutaba mucho las clases que teníamos con los Slytherins, para ellos era diferente, me estaba aburriendo y mucho no me había traído ni un libro para leer.

Escuche como se abría la puerta y vi a Adrian entrando por ahí, no es que no me alegrara de verlo pero la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que fuera Draco quien entrara por esa puerta

-Hola ¿Cómo sigues? –preguntó

-Mucho mejor, aunque dice la señora Promfrey que tendré que esperar un par de días más aquí, me estoy aburriendo horrible

-Velo por el lado positivo, no estás hecha una bola de pelos ni petrificada

-Tienes razón, te acuerdas como escupía esas bolas de pelos, era asqueroso y todo por tu culpa

-jajaja, lo siento solo tome los primeros cabellos que vi y resultaron ser los de su gato

-si muy gracioso, como no eras tú, aun no entiendo como no te diste cuenta

-claro me reprochas eso y no que te estuve ayudando a realizar la poción multijugos

-ya, ok, tienes razón siempre me has ayudado en todas las ocurrencias que tengo ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora cuando te vayas?

-Por favor Hermione como si pensaras seguir aquí el próximo año, ¿no te vas con Potter a no sé dónde?

-cállate que te pueden oír y todavía no lo sé, tengo motivos para quedarme

-Claro tu noviecito, que por cierto no me has dicho quien es

-Sí, razón suficiente para reconsiderarme el hecho de quedarme y no todavía no puedo decirte quien es, pero será pronto

-He estado pensando y creo que si no me lo has dicho es que de verdad es un muy mal prospecto solo dime que no es un Hufflepuff, imagínate emparentar con uno que Salazar no lo permita

-No es Hufflepuff y aunque así lo fuera no tendría nada de malo, y tampoco es mal prospecto, es mas el abuelo lo aceptaría sin ningún conveniente es mas hasta reconsideraría el hecho de perdonar a mi madre

-¿tanto así?, pues a menos que el tipo fuera algún Slytherin sangre pura ahogándose en dinero, no lo creo, espera es ¿algún Slytherin sangre pura ahogándose en dinero?

Le había dado en el clavo pero para mí Draco no era eso, yo amaba a Draco no a su sangre, ni a su casa ni muchísimo menos a su dinero

-¿Quién es?, espera no me lo digas adivinare, Nott ese chico siempre anda observándote, aparte es muy inteligente como tú

-¿de verdad se me queda viendo?, no, no es él

-Uckhart, no él no, Zabinni, Avery

-no ninguno de ellos, no te lo voy a decir primero necesito hablar con él

-Entonces no le has dicho que no eres una sangre sucia

-no uses esa palabra

-pero no te afecta a ti, tu no lo eres

-Pero se te olvida que todo el mundo lo piensa

-¿otra vez con lo mismo?

-Tienes razón para que hablar de lo mismo, por cierto le escribí a mi padre y le dije que estabas en la enfermería y te mando esto

Saco de su mochila un libro grandísimo de hechizos y contra hechizos

-Guau, ¿le darás las gracias de mi parte?

-Claro y a que no adivinas de donde lo saco

-¿es de la biblioteca de la familia?

-Así es

-entonces lo tendré que devolver

-Si el abuelo notará si falta algo de su colección ya sabes cómo es con los libros

Muchos cuchicheos se escucharon alguien había entrado y venían varios Slytherins tras de la camilla, el corazón se me paro cuando vi a Zabinni a Crabbe y Goyle, ellos siempre andaban con Draco y a él no lo veía, Adrian de pronto dijo

-¿qué paso?

-Habíamos planeado hacerle una broma a Rohen cuando bajara de las escaleras pero la que bajo fue Pansy y ahora ella es la que está mal- dijo Zabinni

No me alegraba lo que le había pasado a Pansy ya que era exactamente lo que me había pasado a mi pero una parte de mi se alegraba que no hubiera sido Draco, estaba pálida tan pálida que parecía estar muerta y como no si era como si toda la sangre se le hubiera terminado, Draco llego corriendo y fue hasta la camilla de Pansy

-¿está bien?

-Se pondrá bien, usaron lo mismo que para la señorita Granger, despejen el área, esta chica necesita aire-dijo la enfermera

-30 puntos menos a Slytherin ¡¿Qué se supone que hacían? De ¿Quién fue el de la idea?-dijo Adrian completamente encolerizado

-En si fue de los 4-dijo Zabinni, por lo menos eran solidarios

-Fue mi culpa-dijo Draco- Rohen ya me tiene harto con su actitud, se atrevió a hablar de mi familia y no lo iba a permitir

-Pues no importa lo que haya pasado ahora Parkinson esta herida así que salgan todos y déjenla descansar

**Pansy Parkinson:**

No sé exactamente lo que me paso, pero desperté en la enfermería, con piquetes en los brazos y en las piernas que dolían demasiado, ah, sí! y a lado de mi estaba Hermione Granger.

-Hola Parkinson, buenos días!- me dijo Granger cuando noto que me había despertado.

-¿hola?-

-Draco vino hace rato y te dejo el desayuno...-se levanto de su cama- ¿te lo paso?

-espera... esto es un poco raro ¿por qué tan amable de repente?-

-pues se cómo te sientes... me hicieron lo mismo- me acercó el desayuno

-Gracias, pero por favor no me hables…

Agarré la manzana que estaba en la charola con mi desayuno, y Hermione se alejo de mi cama.

-mmm y ¿te duelen mucho?- 

Ignore completamente a esa sangre sucia y termine mi desayuno en silencio, ella había comprendido que no tenia porque hablarme, asi que saco un viejo y polvoriento libro y empezó a leer detenidamente. En un principio trate de ignorar su lectura, pero algo en el libro llamo mi atención en la portada del libro tenia grabado el apellido "Pucey". No pude evitar dejar de verlo ella lo noto y cubrió con su brazo el grabado. Al notar que yo aun seguía viendo el libro hablo.

-bueno tengo que irme a vestir ahorita regreso- tomo su ropa de la cama y fue a vestirse. En eso llego Adrian

- ¡Pansy! ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Hola Adrian, que alegría verte por aquí…

-Gracias Adrian, ¿pero quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

-Cuando el estúpido de Draco te hizo eso yo estaba aquí en la enfermería con Hermione...-

-¿con la sangre sucia? –

-sí, pero por favor no la llames asi…, estaba con ella porque ella había sufrido lo mismo que tu ocasionado por un slytherin y bueno, como soy premio anual tenía que venir a ver su progreso

- está bien como sea, pero mencionaste que Draco me había ocasionado esto ¿verdad?

-Pues Draco dijo que ya lo tenía harto con sus idioteces y que había insultado a su familia...-

Sabía que no era verdad, a Draco le da igual lo que la gente haga o no haga, eh insultar a su familia, vamos que poco lo conoce Pucey para creerle eso.

**Draco Malfoy:**

Me había quedado afuera de la enfermería, esperando a que Pucey saliera para poder entrar yo, sin que nadie lo notara, aunque Claro, ya le iba a mencionar a Pansy de mi relación con Hermione. Estaba pensando en las palabras perfectas para que Pansy lo tomara de la mejor manera, cuando oí a Alguien salir por la otra puerta, me asome y mi corazón se detuvo al encontrarse con ese par de ojos castaños que tanto me gustan. Corrí a abrazarla sin pensar en lo demás la besé, quiera tener su sabor en mi boca, y que ella tuviera mi sabor, recorriendo por su boca, estaba concentrado en el sabor de su boca en la mía cuando Alguien grito

-¡HERMIONE! ¿Qué demonioooos? -


End file.
